Dealing With Dragons
by Violet Lunar Wolf
Summary: When Draco adopts a pet dragon, he's surprised to see that his new friend isn't what he thought he would be. But owning this curious little creature has its perks, and it won't be long until the students realize that it can be difficult to deal with dragons.


**Dealing With Dragons**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, and Pokémon belong to Nintendo. I don't own these characters.

 _Written for the Rebirth of the Daily Weird Prompt Thing_

 _Prompt - dragons_

* * *

When Draco decided that he wanted to raise a dragon Pokémon, he had no idea that they would be so slimy. He imagined them as ferocious winged beasts of legend. Not some half melted mush pile. And yet that's exactly what he got, a mush pile. And this particular pile of mush had a name - sliggoo.

Draco sat on the floor of the Slytherin common room, watching as the dragon explored under the table and around the couch, leaving a thick trail of mucus wherever it went. "What am I supposed to do with you?" said Draco, poking the squishy dragon in the belly, which caused the gelatinous blob to giggle and laugh. Draco was disgusted by the way its slime rippled when it laughed.

"Goo," the Pokémon cooed, rubbing its belly and smiling at him.

"You don't even have a name. What am I supposed to call you?" Draco looked at the trail of slime on the floor. "Puddle? Snot? It looks like snot."

"Goo."

Draco sighed and laid down on his back, being careful to avoid the slime trails on the rug.

Dragons were supposed to have wings and scales. Some of them had serpentine bodies, others had four legs with wings attached to their forelegs instead of sprouting from their backs. They could be quite large, or even very small. Some of them could be as small as humming birds. But never had he seen one that was covered in a layer of slime.

He'd been studying dragons ever since Hagrid started teaching the class about Pokémon. That was where he saw his first sliggoo. And even though the little critter was rather wet, slippery and disgusting, it was also strangely cute. Not that that was what he was looking for in a dragon. He couldn't imagine taking his sliggoo out of the common room and having Potter laugh at his dripping, slimy excuse for a dragon. And yet Hagrid assured his students that, given time and the proper amount of training, a sliggoo could grow into a powerful dragon, one that was just a strong as any other.

"I don't suppose you'll evolve before the school year is over," Draco muttered.

The sliggoo slid over to its owner and licked his cheek. "Goo!"

Draco groaned. He wiped the silvery slime off his face, his fingers coming away with strands of iridescent mucus dotted with thick curds of sticky slime. He then looked up at the couch where Crabbe had fallen asleep, and noticed that his friend was snoring.

Crabbe had a habit of sleeping on his back with his mouth wide open, and snored so loudly that it kept everyone in the boys dormitory awake. And here he was, fast asleep on the couch with a book in his lap.

The other students were glaring at him, frowning in annoyance as they began to leave the room. The noise was disrupting their conversations, and ruining the quiet they needed to study. It was then that Draco looked back at his sliggoo, then looked at the slimy residue on his hand, and suddenly he had an idea.

He started petting the sliggoo, building up a filmy layer of mucus on his hand. He didn't stop until his fingers were coated in the translucent sludge. When he'd gathered enough slime from his pet dragon, Draco stood over Crabbe and let the gooey mucus drip from his fingers into Crabbe's open mouth.

Draco smirked, watching as the blobs of mucus accumulated in Crabbe's mouth. All eyes were on him as he took as step back to see what would happen. They were also watching Crabbe, wondering what would happen to the unfortunate boy. Would he choke to death? Would he strangle? Would Draco kill him with his pet's sticky slime?

Crabbe kept right on snoring. Then suddenly he began to gurgle, and foamy bubbles formed around his lips. The bubbles continued to grow and multiply until his entire face was covered in a frothy mass of bubbling slime.

Draco grinned, and a few of his fellow Slytherins began to laugh. Crabbe started coughing and spluttering, and sat bolt upright on the couch, the book in his lap tumbling onto the floor. He choked and gasped, spitting out the horrendous slime as the people around him laughed.

Maybe having a slimy dragon for a pet wasn't so bad after all. Draco picked up his oozy companion, scratching the creature's head as the sliggoo burbled and cooed.

"I think I know what to call you," said Draco, looking at the silvery film that coated his fingers. "Your name will be Silver."

The sliggoo smiled, nuzzling him affectionately as he dribbled slime down the front of Draco's shirt. He looked happy with his new name. And from that moment on Draco and Silver were friends.


End file.
